


Cotton Kisses

by mintchocolate_gelato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Dating, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocolate_gelato/pseuds/mintchocolate_gelato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Matthew love birthdays more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For [lostumbreon](http://lostumbreon.tumblr.com/) over at the [ amecan summer exchange ](http://amecan-exchange.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. She requested a fic where Matt and Al went to a carnival, so I tried.  
> Hope you like it <3

One of the best things about having a twin is the birthdays. They get double of everything; double the presents, double the fun, double the guests at their annual party. 

And turning eighteen is a big occasion, many people from their school come. Even Ivan, Alfred's sworn enemy from physics class, is there with his two sisters. Katya the oldest one, can't stop staring at Matthew all night.

They have a good time, even if Matthew has always been more of a party person than Al is. Alfred likes the food and the talk and the pranks with Gilbert and his friends, like that time they filled the bathtub with lemon jello. But Matthew blends in easier, he likes the dancing and the social smoking and drinking, and the silly spin the bottle games, he even likes the shape and feel of Katya's lips against his, which Alfred can't really blame him for even if he prefers to look away as his brother fulfill his dare. 

Their parents leave them money for pizza and a fresh vanilla cake in the fridge, with the only order that the house should be spotless come morning. 

Every year is like this, a party for them and their friends with a minimal amount of parental supervision and a family reunion where their grandparents, their uncles and aunts all shower them with gifts, and they stuff themselves with homemade cooking and apple pie. 

What no one but their parents know is that Alfred and Matthew do something else as well, just for themselves. Every year since their thirteen birthday they take a trip an hour away to the annual carnival of the next town over. No one knows them there, no one can tell they aren't just a pair of teenagers in love, kissing and holding hands. It's one of the reasons Matthew started growing his hair, and Alfred cutting it shorter, not the individuality their parents thought they were developing, but just another way to seem less than the twins they are. 

 

***

 

Alfred wakes up July third to the smell of pancakes and bacon thick in the air. In the bed next to him Matthew is still sleeping soundly, and he doesn't make a move to wake him up. He knows firsthand what a grumpy, scary, person Matthew can be if he doesn't get as much sleep as he wants. The single best thing about both of them having just graduated high school is that Matthew doesn't ever have to wake up at eight in the morning anymore. And Alfred won't ever again have to suffer through an hour of Matt's death stares and passive aggressiveness. 

The clock reads eleven.

The smell of alcohol and candy from last night's party is still clinging to his skin and his clothes. He never really drinks, and for that he is glad right now, otherwise he would be suffering of a massive headache, like the one he is sure Matthew will have when he wakes up. 

Alfred gets in the shower with his shirt still on so his father doesn't catch the smell of tobacco and pot the next time he does laundry. He takes his time, soothing the aches from his back, the remains of basketball practice from yesterday, and the tell-tale signs of their adventures last night, like the dried come on his left thigh where Matt had come last night after a long make out session on the recently cleaned couch, and his own come dried all over his stomach.

When he comes out of the shower with his hair smelling of strawberry like his shampoo and a towel wrapped around his middle, Matthew is sitting on the bed staring at some fixed point in the distance with his messy hair sticking out in every direction possible. Alfred laughs, "Looking good Mattie," and receives a glare in return, and he hadn't really expected anything more.

But he knows exactly what to say to make his brother perk up a little, "You should shower, mom made pancakes."

It works like a charm, Matthew stands up from the bed like a zombie, ignoring him completely and heads to the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind him. Alfred can't help but laugh, as he dresses.

 

***

 

After breakfast, Matthew is much more awake, he is still half lost in that limbo between deciding to fully wake up, or say fuck it to everything and go back to sleep. But at least his eyes don't say 'I will murder you', anymore. 

Alfred eats ten pancakes, and a bit of eggs and bacon, with a glass of orange juice to the disbelief of both his parents and Matthew alike. He doesn't know why they get surprised anymore, this is what happens every time his mom indulges him, and makes this for breakfast instead of her usual gourmet cuisine. 

Matt speaks first, before Alfred even has the chance to swallow his mouthful of eggs, "We are going out." 

Both their parents nod almost at the same time, they know this is their ritual every year. Their father even reaches for his wallet, and takes out a fifty, handing it over to them. "Have fun poppets," He grins knowing how much Alfred and Matthew hate being called that. They can't protest though, not with an extra fifty weighting down in their pockets. "If you are going to be out later than one please give us a call, I don't want your mother worrying. And don't forget your license Alfred, I don't want to have to pay for your ticket again."

"We will, thanks Dad. We are leaving as soon as my brother wins the Guinness record for more pancakes eaten at one time." 

"Very funny, Matt."

 

***

 

The carnival is an hour and a half away from their home. Alfred drives and Matthew sits shotgun, like always. They used to get in vicious fights about who would drive next, until Matthew confessed he really didn't quite enjoy driving and just liked to piss Alfred off. And since then it is Alfred who drives them everywhere when possible, Matthew doesn't mind as long as he gets to pick the music.

As soon as their parents close the door to their house, Alfred turns his head to the right expectantly, and Matthew with his two extra centimeters of height does what he has always done, he leans down and kisses Alfred's lips. They are so soft against his, just like they were that first time all those years ago when they were both merely thirteen. 

They have learnt to keep it quick and simple, the way any secret has to be kept. So it's over too soon, and they are driving away, the kiss still burning at the corner of their lips, feeling unfinished and broken.

They don't speak much during the drive, Matthew leaves the radio on an oldies station, with ACDC playing, and Alfred humming the lyrics under his breath. The silence is comfortable, they don't really need to speak, all they have to do is look at each other's faces to know what they are thinking.

When they finally turn to the Carnival's designated parking area, Alfred is bouncing excitedly in his seat to Matthew's amusement and controlled excitement. Alfred is the expressive one, he talks with his body in the same way Matt talks with his eyes, and Alfred is one of the few that can read his brother like an open book, and he can tell just now that Matthew is as excited as he is about being here.

As soon as they get out of the car Matthew walks to Alfred's side, touches his hand softly and entwines his fingers between his, like they never get to do in public, he presses a kiss to Al's neck and then to his cheek, "What do you want to do first, Al?" 

"I don't know." His first instinct is always to say candy, but he is full of pancakes still, and if they are going to get on rides, eating is not wise. "You pick."

"Fine, come on, I know where we can go."

 

***

 

The smell of cotton candy and caramel covered apples is thick in the air, if it weren't for the big breakfast Alfred had, he'd be all over the vendors, buying more than enough to hold with both his hands. 

Matthew seems to sense what he is thinking and immediately pulls him away from the food, hooking his arm on his and directing them both to an old fashioned photo booth.

"It's tradition," Matthew says with a smile on his lips, pushing Alfred inside the booth and following quickly inside.

"What do you even do with these, Matt? I don't think I ever see them again after you take them." Alfred tells him.

"I keep them, now shut up and sit." Matthew says, as he shoves Alfred against the tiny cramped space inside the booth.

The first photo comes out a bit awkward, neither of them knowing quite what to do with their hands. They end up holding each other by the neck, by with this angle it looks more as if they were strangling the other. The flash goes off and Alfred swears he closed his eyes by accident.

On the second, and third, Matthew takes the initiative, throwing both his legs over Alfred's lap and holding him by the neck, with their cheeks touching. The flash goes off, both are smiling in that one and it looks natural, a picture anyone would see and recognize as a couple in a date having some fun at the carnival.

The last one has been the same since the first time five years ago, just like taking the pictures themselves is. Alfred takes Matthew's face with both his hands, turns it fully towards him and leans in for a kiss. 

The flash goes off again, but neither of them breaks it, their lips are parted and open moving in complete unison. 

It is only until someone knocks at the door of the booth, that they break apart and walk out smiling. Matthew picks up the strip of four photographs from the booth, folds them neatly in four and puts them in his pocket safely. Alfred will never see them again.

"Your turn, what do we do?" Matthew whispers.

Alfred replies with his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "Carousel."

"Seriously? Alfred, are you four?"

"Shut up, you just said It was my turn to pick. And I want to go into the carousel."

"Fine, whatever."

Matthew secretly likes it, Alfred reminds himself as they walk still arm in arm to the pink and white carousel at the centre of the carnival. When they were little they used to spend all their quarters in here, ride after ride, after ride. They would always choose the same two horses, two white stallions with golden necklaces around their necks, and red stones for eyes. They looked alike, just like Al and Matt do.

As the operator of the carousel yells, it is the last chance to get in this time around, Matthew and Alfred turn to look at each other. They both know what they are going to say,  
"Race you!"

They break into a run, arms contracted legs extended, pass a few food vendors and the Ferris wheel.

Matthew knocks over a small kid that gets in his way, and immediately stops to help him up. Alfred grins and takes this as his opportunity, running faster than he ever does, with both eyes wide and looking out for any little ones in his path, but he finds none.

When he stands in front of the carousel a feeling of pride and triumph overwhelms him, even if Matt technically didn't lose fairly. When his brother shows up, five minutes later, with a pineapple lollipop stuck to his forehead Alfred doesn't stop himself from celebrating, "Ha! There! I won!"

Matthew rolls his eyes, but he is grinning anyway, "Whatever, this was a stupid game anyway."

The carousel is mostly full, but after paying their fifty cents each to get in, they both find two empty horses by the back, not the ones they used to get as children but it's close enough. 

And if anyone comments that two grown teens riding the carousel is ridiculous, they both decide to ignore it.

They start spinning, accompanied by the sounds of a children's song repeating itself over and over. Alfred laughs, arms tightly held around his horse's neck. He turns his head to watch his brother also holding tight to his horse. 

The wind is strong enough that it makes Matthew's hair fly around him, sticking to his cheeks and covering his eyes, his glasses are askew, and not for the first time Alfred is struck with how beautiful his brother is. It isn't narcissism, they look alike as much as fraternal twins look alike, that is they are reflections of each other, but it's like one mirror is slightly more enlarged, the other one more deformed, they are not an exact copy, and whenever Alfred looks at himself on the mirror what he sees is not beautiful, not the way Matthew is.

Matthew laughs happily as they speed up, and his eyes catch Alfred as he stares, he almost giggles when he says, "What?" with that bashful little smile of his.

Alfred shrugs, sometime he will tell Matthew exactly the ways in which he thinks he is beautiful. But he knows it isn't the right time, not yet at least.

 

***

 

They ride the ferris wheel, kissing every time they reach the very top, with tongue and wandering hands all over each other. Alfred is panting and blushing by the time they finally stop on the ground. 

He almost tells Matt they should go up again, but the line is long and he doesn't find the idea of waiting in the sun for an hour very appealing.

The mini roller coaster at the end of the Carnival is also full of people, but they both have the rule that they should get on everything at least once. So he waits with Matthew's hand between his until it's their turn to ride the worm-looking green cart. It isn't much of a ride, designed mostly for kids but Alfred still shouts at the top of his lungs every time he considers it appropriate anyway as Matthew laughs at him and nudges him with his elbow on the side. 

"Shut up, Al! No one is shouting but you." Matthew tells him, just before the last of the sudden falls.

Alfred shakes his head in disappointment, and raises both hands, "Because they don't know how to have fun Mattie, you have to raise your hands like this and just let it out." 

"Like this?"

Matthew raises his hands along his brother, and their combined shouts are the only thing that can be heard above the mechanical sounds of the ride.

"Yes, like that." Alfred says, as the ride comes to a stop, and he kisses his brother hard.

 

***

 

"I hate you, Mattie."

"Come on Al, don't be such a baby, I'm here remember?"

Haunted houses, why did carnivals had to have haunted houses, with how much Matthew loved them, and how much Alfred hated them. 

Alfred is shivering, both of his hands clinging tightly to Matthew's, arm not intending to let go anytime soon.

Matthew is paying the three dollars for each that entering the house costs. The girl at the ticket boot looks bored, and doesn't pay much attention to them as she hands them two red tickets in exchange for the money.

The house is themed after some sort of evil witches' coven, it starts off with a room modeled after a swamp, with fake plants hanging from the ceiling, moss in the walls and the sounds of running water coming from speakers. 

"YOU DARE ENTER HERE!" A creepy voice greets them as they walk pass the ticket booth to the entrance, Alfred yelps, and he hangs on to Matthew even tighter. 

The woman that leads them in is hunched and dressed in a grey cape, with one eye as white as milk, and the other one red. Her skin looks like it's falling from her face, and her hands are raspy and clammy where they touch Alfred's back, encouraging them further into the house after Matt hands her their tickets. He knows it's just makeup but he can't help the flinch his body gives, and the instinct to get away from her as fast as possible.

They only advance a few steps, but Alfred is already trying to tug back a little, "You promised we would go the arcade section, I want a giant Scooby doo this year, Matt." Alfred swallows around his words.

"We will Al, it's only four, we have plenty of time."

Alfred's breathing speeds up as they leave the first room with the swamp, and go into the second; which is pitch black except for a fluorescent cross on an altar surrounded by human heads hanging from the walls. Admittedly, the props look really fake, "I can do this.. come on, of course I can.. Alfred you can do this." He tells himself, and lets Matthew pull him forward.

As they turn the corner something touches Alfred's cheek, and he turns his head frantically to see what it is. A woman, dressed similarly to the one that let them, in is staring at him, but both of her eyes are white, and she seems to be missing an ear and a piece of her head. She smiles wide with her black teeth showing, and green liquid pouring out from her mouth. She reaches to touch a hairy finger to Alfred's cheek.

He screams.

 

***

 

"I'm sorry."

Alfred is still fighting to regain his breath and slow down the rate of his heart," No, you are not.

To his credit, Matthew does look a bit apologetic, "Okay.. I'm not really. But still, I didn't mean for you to get so scared. Forgive me?"

Alfred sulks, he is still trying to get the image out of his head. After the witch had scared him, he'd run in the only direction open, forward. He'd even let go of Matthew, and didn't even look to the right or to the left, just forward until he reached the exit, and there he had almost shed a few tears. Almost.

"Okay." He nods, and looks around trying to adjust his eyes to the light still.

His brother doesn't look very convinced, and Alfred wishes he could reassure him that really it is fine and he was just overreacting. But he'd been scared, and Matt knew how he got with things like this even if he had never really admitted it out loud.

Matthew ends up treating him to cotton candy of all colours, some pink and blue, and yellow topped with purple. The colours all taste the same of course, but it cheers Alfred up anyway. 

They both sit on a bench at the edge of the carnival, eating from the same bag with sticky hands and mouths. Matthew breaks off a piece of pink cotton candy and offers it to Alfred who takes it happily, his mouth closing around Matt's fingers as he sucks the candy off them. They look at each other, Al stops sulking for a moment, his breath stolen by a completely different reason other than haunted houses, and leans in close licking the cotton candy off Matt's lower lip. Matthew's breath hitches and his lips open willingly, letting Alfred's tongue in.

The kiss seems to last forever. The cotton candy sits forgotten next to them as they push closer. Their hands are sticky, but that doesn't stop them from touching as much as they can touch in public, with hands over safe places, their shoulders and waist. Alfred brushes his tongue once, twice, three times over Matthew's lips, until his brother is making a needy sound on the back of his throat, and Alfred has to indulge him by kissing him deeper, rougher. 

"Al..." Matt's voice sounds like something out of this world to Alfred's ears, and he licks the sound away from his brother's lips with his tongue once more. "Al, we'll miss the fireworks."

It isn't true, the fireworks aren't on for another hour or so, but Alfred catches on anyway. It's not safe for them to be making out like this in the middle of the carnival on a random bench. He sighs softly and pulls back from Matt's lips, lingering just a moment more, "Okay."

"Later." Matthew says.

Alfred nods, "Later."

 

***  
Night falls on them all at once.

They stop for nachos and hotdogs as the sun is setting, after trying their look at the shooting games and failing miserably.

In the in between Alfred makes Matthew pay five bucks to a woman who claims she predicts the future with her crystal ball. She tells them something big is coming, and when she takes Alfred's hand between hers she suddenly begins to cry. Matthew has to coax him away from her and reassure him at least ten times that no, he isn't going to die before the week is over.

When the food is done and Matthew is trying to ignore the way Alfred purposely licks the mayo and ketchup from his fingers, they finally find what they were looking for. 

The booth is red and illuminated with so many lamps that it almost blinds them both as they approach. The racks at the back are filled with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes, and to the right by the very back sits a five feet stuffed Scooby doo with its blue collar around its neck and everything.

"For the girlfriend, huh?" Says the woman tending the booth.

"Something like that," Whispers Alfred blushing.

"Ah, young love."

To win you have to hit a plastic duck on the head with a tennis ball. Three trials for ten dollars. Matthew buys them three trials for each. 

The first two end up badly, Matthew hits a bottle of rum with the ball at the other side of the booth by accident and ends up having to replace it. The other two barely get closer, one of the balls passes almost two feet over the duck and the other one to the side, grazing the stand where the duck is placed but not the duck itself.

Alfred hits closer, the first two balls land just a few inches from the duck and the third one hits one on the stomach, it doesn't knock it over but he can feel victory so close it's frustrating.

The woman tending the booth shakes her head when Matthew finally pays her for the bottle of rum and looks from one to the other with a rather creepy smile on her face. 

"Boys in love, ah, what a time to be alive. Tell you what, I'll let you have an extra trial for free if you promise to get out of here and give the prize to that someone you love, with a kiss an' all."

She hands the ball to Matthew, but Matthew immediately puts it in Alfred's hand, and gives him a little bow pointing towards the duck. 

A few people gather around to watch, a few girls shouting sweet nothings of encouragement, but the only encouragement he needs is Matt standing there with a smile.

Alfred takes a deep breath and aims towards the duck in the center, it's the only one not too high or not too low so he isn't worried about hitting the ceiling of the booth, or the stand where the duck is in. He kisses the back of the ball for good luck, and visualizes the duck just like a pitcher would a catcher. 

And he just throws it.

The ball barely grazes the ducks beak but it's enough to throw it off balance, and make it fall with a thud to the wooden floor of the booth.

Alfred sees Matthew jump excitedly, before his brain even catches on with what he did. But they are hugging, all of Matthew limbs wrapped around Alfred, his warmth and his breath close to him. And Alfred aches and he wants, and he loves so much it is almost unbearable. 

They woman hands him the dog, and before she can remind him of his promise he hands it to Matthew, then leans in to kiss him on the lips softly.

The people around them cheer, and the woman at the booth shakes her head smiling widely. "Take care, lads."

 

***

 

They carry the big Scooby doo to the car and strap him tightly to the back seat. Matthew insists it won't even fit through the front door of their house, but Alfred says he'll take the challenge. 

In the trunk, Matthew had packed a few blankets for the firework show. He complains that Alfred is always too cold, even if it's 80 degrees outside, so he finally just fixed the problem this year. His brother brought a picnic blanket for them to sit on, and an extra one so they could throw it over themselves. They grab both and take them to the clear area where people are already gathering to watch the show.

Alfred picks a spot further away from the rest, but close enough to not arouse suspicion from anyone, and sets the blanket down on the grass.

Matthew sits on the blanket and Alfred follows, sitting close to him, their knees touching. 

When the show begins everyone suddenly goes quiet. The lights on the vendor stands dim their glow until the moon is what provides most of the light in the field.

And then the fireworks start.

It is like a roar in the air, the sky fills with white light that turns to red as it expands and finally to green as it explodes against the canvas of stars. They both watch fascinated.  
Alfred feels when Matthew grabs his hand from under the blanket thrown over their shoulders and squeezes. They turn their heads to the side at the exact same moment, just when a second firework is making its way up. Matthew risks a quick look around, but no one is watching them, everyone is enraptured in the show of lights in the sky. 

They kiss, both going forward to meet in the middle. Their noses bump against each other at first, their glasses clinging, until they find the correct angle, a little tilt of the head to the side. 

And this time they don't stop.

His hands find Matthew's hair, they tangle around the blonde locks and pull Matt closer, almost desperate.   
l  
Their mouths open to the other without hesitation, their tongues tangling with the other and each drinking the small breathy sounds coming from their throats. 

Alfred feels a small push on his shoulders, that he follows until he is flat on his back on the blanket surrounded by grass. Matthew hovers over him for a moment, his lips glistening with saliva and then leans down, pressing his weight against Alfred and catching his lips for another kiss. 

Matthew's knee nudges in between Alfred's legs, and both his hand settle at each side of Alfred's head. 

The light and sound of the fireworks becomes background noise. Through the corner of their eyes they can still see them, and their ears hear the strenuous explosions every time a new one reaches the sky, but what they are really looking at, what they are really listening, to is each other.

Alfred sneaks his hands inside Matt's shirt, spreads his fingers over his brother's sides and up, mapping the ribs he knows so well, and counting them on his head. He knows he could spend all night doing this, memorizing every bit of Matt's body with his fingers and his mouth, he has done it in the past. But Matthew is bolder and more practical like always, Alfred can feel his hand on his leg just over his knee, going upwards.

When Matthew's fingers unbutton his jeans and his zipper, Alfred goes still from the mild surprise. The kiss breaks and they both open their eyes, Alfred looks up with his own half lidded. He nods, because he knows Matthew is just waiting for his consent. And then Matthew's hands are there, under his underwear, touching him.

Alfred reaches for Matthew's belt and unclasps it, then the button of his brother's pants. He too looks up for permission and when Matthew gives it, Alfred's hand slid inside his brother's underwear and wrap around him.

Once it starts it doesn't slow down. They tug and stroke, thumbs over tips spreading pre-come over skin. They kiss slowly, dragging it out as much as they can, until both of them feel like the heat inside them is going to explode. 

Matthew speeds up first, his hand wraps fully around Alfred, and he pumps quickly, not giving Al enough time to even breath out properly between pants and hushed moans. When Alfred comes all over Matthew's hands and on his underwear, his brother is right there to suck the moan right out of his mouth, with his tongue deep inside Alfred's throat.

"God, Matt." He whispers when his breath is recovered enough to allow him that. Matthew laughs breathlessly, and takes his weight off Alfred's body sitting back on his heels and panting.

The fireworks are still going but they don't have much time left. 

Alfred's legs tingle when he sits up, and even more when he crawls to Matthew and presses his chest against his brother's back. His arms wrap around Matthew's waist and one of his hands wraps around him again. 

Matthew shivers, around him and starts thrusting upwards against Alfred's hand. They move together in unison while Alfred mouths at Matt's neck and the back of his ear, leaving a trail of red kisses that will fade come morning. He speeds up when he feels Matt increase the pace of his thrusting, his thumb rubs around the slit over and over, and over, and he pulls at the foreskin for barely a second then...

His brother comes with a loud moan that neither of them bothers to hide anymore. Alfred keeps touching him until the very last drop has been milked out of him and a bit more.   
They zip up in silence, and clean their hands with an old wrinkled tissue Alfred had in his jacket pocket. And they stay there, with Alfred wrapped around Matthew's back, his chin on Matt's shoulder, both leaning against the other's body comfortably. 

The fireworks end, but neither of them moves until most of the people leave.

 

***

 

The driveway to their house comes into view at exactly 12:47. 

It takes them ten minutes total to get the giant Scooby doo inside the house. As Matthew predicted it doesn't fit through the front door, so after several failed attempts they both decide on doing the smart thing and use the garage door to get it in. Alfred decides he'll figure out a way to get him into their room tomorrow morning, and Matthew laughs at him because of it.

Their mother is waiting for them in pajamas and a robe in the living room but she looks sleepy so she only kisses them good night, and leaves them promptly after.

Alfred gets in the shower first, washing the sweat and come and everything else from his body with warm water, and doesn't feel any remorse about not leaving any left for Matthew who likes the cold showers anyway and takes ages untangling his hair with his expensive conditioner.

When Matt finally gets in bed half an hour later, Alfred is already dozing off on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. But before he can fully fall asleep he raises his head slightly at Matt and smiles at him.

"Happy Birthday Mattie."

Matthew smiles back as he gets under the covers and reaches for the light. "Happy Birthday Al."


End file.
